


the pyro and the bot

by theneighbourhoodfanboy



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex, can't believe theres nothing for these two babes, congrats to me the first willow/wx fic is PORN, okay so i love them, wes and wilson is rly rly minor but its there, wilson and wes are mentioned like once, yikes this is gonna get backlash for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighbourhoodfanboy/pseuds/theneighbourhoodfanboy
Summary: wx-78 doesn't really know his way around humans.





	the pyro and the bot

**Author's Note:**

> wow so there really is nothing for these two! i've decided to call this ship "firebot" so here's the first firebot fic...uh...ever i guess. enjoy! and if you don't like it, i guess you picked the wrong thing to read :)

prompt: willow wants to know what it’s like to fuck a robot   
  
willow did love fire... but she loved her robot more. every inch of him was attractive to her, and she loved everything about him.    
  
she wanted to know much more though.   
  
as a robot, wx could change and tinker with parts of himself that willow found... rough.    
  
willow had asked him to change something much larger on him.    
  
“I COULD ADD A WHAT NOW?” wx said, in his loud, robot-like voice.    
  
willow remained at his side, cuddled up against his cold, metal body armor. “you heard me.” she winked, pulling the heavy beefalo wool duvet atop them. “i said...add a penis.”    
  
wx glanced down at his girlfriend, who had a sly look on her face. “WHAT GOOD WOULD AN APPENDAGE ON MY GROIN PLATE DO? IT WOULD ONLY GET IN THE WAY.” he stroked her hair, gently.    
  
willow rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “wx... please.” she leaned closer to him, and whispered. “i want to feel you inside me.” her small, shaven leg slide up wx’s, and rested where said groin plate was.    
  
he froze, feeling her knee touch one of the wire bundles underneath the metal. the electric current traveled up to his abdomen, where the internal battery was. wx’s chest plate heated up a little, and willow grinned.   
  
“you like that, don’t you.” she purred, the pressure from her knee increasing slightly. she reached for one of his arms. “give me your hand.”    
  
she pulled his warmer hand towards her, and let it rest on her breast.    
  
“WILLOW-“ wx started, before he felt her hand splay across his chest plate, and drag down toward his groin. “-KEEP GOING.”    
  
willow smirked, and she let her leg drape across his, mounting him.    
  
wx didn’t know what to do. the pressure in his groin plate increased, as willow sat on the cold metal. her long black hair was covering her exposed breasts, and her glossy brown eyes glinted with mischief. wx flipped willow over, so he was above her.    
  
“IS THIS CORRECT?” he asked, as willow rested her legs on his shoulders, exposing her red underwear.    
  
she rested her hands on his face, seeing the cameras beneath his eye glass flicker. she pulled his face forward, capturing his mouth with hers.    
  
“yes.” willow whispered, tugging at the waistband of her underwear. “now take these off please.”   
  
wx fumbled with the waistband, trying to get them off. willow smirked, letting him figure out clothes by himself.    
  
wx glanced up at willow’s smug expression, and he suddenly got flustered.    
  
“I-I...CAN YOU TAKE THESE OFF, WILLOW?” he asked quietly, trying not to seem like a complete idiot.    
  
willow cocked her head to the side, her hair shifting to expose her breasts.    
  
“yea...” she whispered huskily. “watch me.”    
  
willow slid out from under wx, and stood beside their cot. she ran her hands over her hips, tracing the waistline delicately. wx was enraptured by her body. he felt his mechanical parts heat up, almost like he was melting from the inside out.    
  
willow tugged at her panties, letting them fall to the ground.    
  
wx struggled to look away as she drew closer.    
  
willow crawled back under the sheets, letting wx overpower her.    
  
“i’m all yours, big boy.” willow purred, wrapping her legs around wx’s waist.   
  
wx blanked. he didn’t know what to do, considering he hadn’t ever seen a human indecent.   
  
willow, sensing his confusion, lead one of his hands down to her breast. holding him in place, she let wx feel around.    
  
she didn’t hold back a breathy moan.    
  
wx flinched, stopping his movements. he looked willow dead in the eyes.    
  
“ARE YOU IN PAIN? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” he pulled his hand back, to rest it above her head.    
  
willow gazed back at him sleepily, her eyes covered with a horny glaze.    
  
“i’m not in pain...it just felt really nice.” she said, grabbing his hand back, and placing on her breast again. “keep going.”   
  
wx was confused, but complied nonetheless. he even went as far as leaning forward, to lock their lips together in a heated kiss.    
  
willow’s delicate moans vibrated inside wx’s mouth as he pressed on.    
  
she took his hand again, this time placing it much farther south. she gasped, his fingers bumping against her clit.    
  
wx cocked his head to the side, as willow let go of him. she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
“do that again please.” she whined, searching for some sort of friction.    
  
wx nodded, and watched willow’s face as he gently slid his hand back and forth. willow let out another moan, this time louder and with more feeling.    
  
her back arched, pressing up against wx’s cold metal body. she squeezed onto her boyfriend, letting his body buckle on top of her.    
  
wx kept his fast pace on her clit, watching as she convulsed, almost like she was being electric shocked.    
  
willow ground her hips into wx’s hand, and searched for his mouth.    
  
“kiss me please,” she whimpered, chest to chest with wx.    
  
they connected their mouths in a sticky, hot kiss.    
  
willow’s body spasmed and shook in ecstasy, one final shaky moan being emptied into wx’s mouth.    
  
wx felt something wet coat his hand, and he brought it up to see. willow opened one eye, and tried to contain her laughter.    
  
“WHAT IS THIS?” he asked, giving willow a genuine confused expression. “IS THIS SEMEN FLUID FROM ME?”    
  
willow giggled like a schoolgirl. “i’m pretty sure thats from me. you did have your hand in my-“   
  
“ALRIGHT.” wx interrupted, turning away in embarrassment. “I AM GOING TO WASH THIS HAND.”   
  
willow cackled at him, mockingly. “you better!” she called after him, as he left their tent.    
  
she grinned to herself.    
  
_ can’t wait ‘till wilson and wes hear about this! _


End file.
